Survivor: Fiji
, | days = 39 | survivors = 20 | winner = Vicyclon | runnerup = Vanhmi Jackrock0404 | tribes = | next = Japan }}Survivor: Fiji is the first season of the reality show Survivor. It was filmed in Macuata, Vanua Levu, Fiji during 2020 and aired on television in 2020. Vicyclon was declared the first winner in Survivor history. Vicyclon defeated Vanhmi, and Jackrock0404 in a 7-3-0 vote. Twists * Tribe Switch: '''After the 5th Tribal Council, a tribe switch must happen. A tribe switch is when contestants will be shuffled and form new tribes. * '''Hidden Immunity Idol: '''On each tribe's island, there is a hidden immunity idol that can be played at any tribal council up to the final five. The castaway must use it before the votes are read where any votes cast against them will be negated. * '''Traditional Final Four: '''Instead of having the final immunity winner choose who to bring to the final 3, and who would make fire, there would be a vote, where if it tied, the two people in the tie would make fire. * '''Final Three: '''Three people would plead their case to the jury instead of two. Castaways Voting History Episode Recaps '''Episode Premiere - Rise and Shine Contestants! It started off when 20 different contestants arrived at the island of Fiji. They were split into 2 groups respectively called Ravu and Moto. The tribes were given a few minutes to retrieve supplies off a boat before paddling to their camps; Pretty from Ravu was super unhelpful leading the team with a heavyweight, while Jungle from Moto struggled with swimming. At the Ravu camp, strategizing was the main component, Vic starting alliances with Noc and Tom, While Morgan, on the other hand, trying to form a power duo with Pretty. At the Moto camp, everyone had mixed feelings to each other and barely started a conversation with each other, Handol and Rob started a conversation and became allies. The contestants were gathered for the Immunity Challenge. The challenge is called Puzzle Mania, 2 people each tribe will volunteer to do the puzzle at the end, while the rest will need to pass an obstacle course, everyone in the tribe needs to finish the obstacle course before the 2 volunteers carry on with the puzzle first tribe finish the puzzle wins. Moto won the Immunity challenge also winning flint as a reward. At Ravu, The trio wants Pretty out due to her unhelpful and bitchy attitude, while the Duo wants Rig out for being too invisible and anti-social, thinking he's an easy target. At the Tribal Council, the atmosphere was very dismal and silent. Pretty was sent home by a vote of 6-2-1-1 Episode 2 - Who Stole My Bra?! After Pretty's tribal council the Ravu tribe members returned to camp for rest. At the Moto Camp, Fast's personality is rubbing the tribe in the wrong direction. Ravu won the Immunity Challenge and won Outback Steakhouse for reward. Fast was sent home by a whopping 9-1 Episode 3 - Their's No Logic in Your Sadness Category:Survivor Seasons